Beast Boy x Raven Oneshots
by Kingdom of Zaia
Summary: Just a compilation of poorly written oneshots. Nothing major. Rated M for language and sexual themes, no lemons here. Marked as complete, but if I feel the need I'll add another oneshot. Added humor tag because I have damn clue what to consider this.
**So, putting author's notes before the story takes away from the reading, I am aware. This is going to be a collection of unrelated oneshots, for the most part. There will be related ones, more than likely. But if there are, they will share the same name and have part (#) in their name. This was a boring one to write, honestly. Writers block was a pain, but I worked through it. I would appreciate reviews, telling me where to improve my writing. This story originally was going to be longer, but my laptop decided to load the last tab I had open, which took about 200 words (give or take) out. I forgot what I had typed so I made a new branch, the ending wasn't really changed though.**

* * *

The moon was hidden. Rain beat hard on the tower as lightning clapped loudly. Not loud enough to keep all occupants of the tower awake, but loud enough for one particular individual to wince. Beast Boy's ears were sensitive. Being part animal gave him the hearing of a bat, and while in many cases it was useful, this particular night, it was not.

Beast Boy let out a dejected sigh as he stood, wading his way to the door through the mountains of trash. "I need to clean in here," he thought, "I'll do it tomorrow." Arriving at the kitchen, he opened the fridge to hunt for something - as long as it wasn't part of an animal at one point - to eat. He grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, waiting patiently to eat. As he went to retrieve his toast another strike of lightning cracked, covering the sound of the door opening. Through the door emerged another sleepless Titan.

Raven walked to the stove and put a pot on for water, Beast Boy still not taking any notice to her. After turning to wait for her water to boil, she noticed the green dwarf on the table. Beast Boy normally had no trouble sleeping. Obviously exceptions exist, of course, but she noticed after every storm he seemed tired. Seeing him awake during a storm just furthered her suspicions. "Can't sleep?" Asked Raven as she sat down beside him. Beast Boy jumped at hearing her voice. He turned to her in surprise. "Where'd you come from?" He asked. She gave him a look and sighed. "From the hallway. I'll ask again. Can't sleep?" He shrugged, "Nah, storms always keep me up. The thunder hurts my ears." he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't brought that up before." She said, not moving her eyes. He began to shift under her gaze. "Not really important to bring up." he mumbled, "What about you?" he asked, glancing back at her. "Storms don't affect my sleep." She replied, shrugging. "No, Rae, I meant why aren't you asleep right now?" He asked as he stood to get his toast. He could hear a sharp intake of breath from her as she shifted slightly out of what appeared to be discomfort. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, giving her a smile as he sat back down. She glared at him and spoke. "First of all, Beast Boy, It's _Raven._ I don't know where you got 'Rae' from, but my name is Raven. Secondly, I had a nightmare. Nothing unusual." He gave her a concerned look as he replied. "A nightmare? and they're frequent?" She sighed, "Yes, I have frequent nightmares. I thought you knew this, already. You _have_ seen my mind before, after all." she replied in an annoyed tone. She heard the tea kettle whistling and went to fix her tea. "Why are you suddenly concerned?" She said as she grabbed a cup for her tea. Beast Boy frowned. "You don't deserve to suffer as much as you have" "Why are you concerned with my suffering?" She asked, glaring back at him. "Out of all the Titans, you deserve to suffer the least. Well, you and Star. You've suffered your whole life, your father tried to bring hell on Earth, you fell in love with a wizard who turned into a dragon, you should know damn well that you don't deserve suffering." He stated, looking down. Raven frowned as she finished making her tea. "That father part may be true, but I only suffered because I let myself suffer. I never fell in love with Malchior, why would I love somebody that quickly, why would he be different?" She finished, sitting back down.

He kept looking down. "You deserve to find love, not to have some old book rip your heart out. Almost literally, too! You don't deserve the suffering you've been put through." She sighed as she pinched her nose in frustration. "Someone has to suffer, why can't it be me? If not, who else would suffer?" She asked, taking a sip from her tea. "Me." He responded. She started coughing as she choked on her tea. "You? Why you?" She asked. "After my parents died, before I joined the Doom Patrol, I was kidnapped by two people." He started, her eyes widened at this. "You got kidnapped?" She asked, more worry than shock. "They used me for crimes, made me steal from zoos and museums, stuff like that. So they wouldn't get caught. I could have escaped, but I didn't. I was too afraid. So I helped them steal." He said, her eyes widened a little. "So if anyone of the team deserves suffering, it's the one that was a crook before." She gave him a glare. "That was in the past, and you were forced to steal. You didn't do it willingly. It's not like a child could have fought back, after all." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch before pushing her hand off. "Maybe, but you don't deserve to suffer, you've had it rough all your life. Someone who had an easier life deserves it more than you." She frowned at him. "Suffering is what makes me who I am. If I hadn't suffered, my life would be almost perfect. My parents weren't killed by a mob boss, or in a boating accident. My sister didn't betray me, and my parents didn't experiment on me. Or abuse me. Sure, my father was evil and I had to be taught not to feel, but my father almost killed all of you, too. Listen, I don't know why you want me to stop suffering but really, I'd rather me than any of you." She said, returning her hand to his shoulder. "I want you to stop suffering because I care about you, and it hurts seeing you constantly awoken because your father can't leave you alone. It hurts seeing you be a recluse because if you aren't, you'll lose control of your powers. Being close to you is painful." She glared at him a third time. "Sorry to cause you so much pain." She snapped as she stood up to put her cup in the sink, "I don't need your concern, Beast Boy." she said. "If being close to me is painful, why don't you just stay away?" she mumbled in an irritated tone. Walking towards the hallway she felt a hand on her arm. "Because I love you, and not being with you makes me sad. Knowing my love is unrequited makes me sad. I know you don't care for me, but can you please just talk to me? I want you to be happy, but I don't know how to make you happy!" He said, tears falling down his face.

She froze in place, facing away from him, cheeks tinted pink. How could she respond to that? She wasn't sure if there even was a way. He had just confessed to loving her and here she is, not knowing what to do. She felt his hand let go of her arm and she stiffed. "Sorry, Raven. I'll leave you alone now." He mumbled, walking towards the hallway. "You know." She began, "Didn't know you knew a word as big as 'unrequited', but I doubt you know what it means. I have never felt love before. But if this is what it feels like, I don't want it. I should know better, my powers could destroy everything if even one thing happened that got me excited. Any kiss, any hug, any guilty night or ashamed morning. But still, you want me to be happy. Despite that putting the entire world in jeopardy, you still want me to have happiness. Despite any consequences, no matter what, you want me to be happy. Why do you think I want you to distance yourself from me?" Beast Boy winced, but Raven wasn't done. "Knowing I cause you pain is bad enough, but knowing that you won't truly be happy unless we do what? Hug and kiss? Cuddle and have sex? You say I deserve to find love then you tell me you love me? Seems like love found me. You say it's unrequited? Look in a dictionary, Beast Boy. Unrequited means I don't return it." Raven finished, blushing slightly. Rage, Love, Happiness and Brave all having gotten their own little moment. Raven walked up to Beast Boy, who was standing there confused. "That entire rant and you still don't understand a thing about me. What do you want from me? Am I a one-time booty call, or a full on sex doll. Am I a kissing booth, or a wife? Am I one day, or your entire life. You say you love me? After your relationship with that _traitor_ , how can you love again. How can you love anyone again, especially me? Why me?" Raven asked, keeping a cool composure but inside desperately seeking answers. Beast Boy looked at her."Because I can trust you with my life. Your lips are so kissable. Your hair is beautiful. You rarely smile, but when you do I melt inside. If you want me to apologize for loving you, you're gonna be severely disappointed." He said sternly. She looked at him, "I want you to know what you're getting yourself into." she said with a frown. He looked even more confused than before. "What do you mean? What am I getting myself into?" He turned to face her. "What exactly ar-" before he could finish, she pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I know you're an idiot, but try to understand something, Garfield. I love you, but don't act sappy. We both know what you want. You want to fuck me. It isn't love, it's hormones. Your lack of sleep has you babbling like an idiot. Just please, promise me one thing. Don't throw me out like a rag when you're done." Beast Boy frowned. "I don't care if we never have sex, Raven. I love you." A smile graced her figure.

"Let's find out."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is finished. Chapter 2 may be featured any time between now and the next good Fantastic 4 movie.**


End file.
